Fear, Worry, Relief, and a Reason to be Thankful
by flowersforelephants
Summary: Hermione has changed the turn of events during the final battle with one mistake. How will she cope with herself afterwards? Oneshot


**HEY GUYS! Guess what! I've written a one-shot! YES! Score for me… cause all the other one-shots that I've started to write have ended up long stories… yeah… but this one is a one-shot! Does happy dance Yeah so it's really awesome! Mhmm… lets see… so I think I'll dedicate this one to my best friend…. DAVID! You gotta love the guy… well maybe you don't but whatever…. Anyways… I'm sure you kinda want to read the story eh? Ya… so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**sigh Disclaimer: All that you know, love, and recognize belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling. (drat) everything else… well that's my pathetic attempt to write a one-shot! )**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**XoXoXoXo**

Fear, Worry, and Relief 

Hermione Granger let out a shrill scream and fell out of bed, soon wondering why she was on the floor and then suddenly it all came crashing back to her.

_ Flashback _

_The three of them were running through the halls at the Ministry, running away from the Death Eaters that followed behind them. They kept glancing back and throwing random curses and hexes behind them and deflecting others. Spells flew past them and there was screaming from the people fleeing the Ministry in fear, not a soul stopping to help the three teenagers defeat, what seemed to be, hundreds of Death Eaters. Suddenly they turned down a hallway that lead them even further into the depths of the Ministry when suddenly Voldemort appeared before them his wand drawn and pointed directly at Harry's chest. Instinctively both she and Ron stepped in front of Harry and Ron spat in Voldemort's face._

"_You'll have to go through us if you want to get through Harry."_

_He told him with all the courage he had all the while looking at Voldemort as if he was some piece of crap that he had stepped in. Voldemort sneered as he wiped Ron's spit off of his face. _

"_Oh no." Voldemort cackled, "I shall not be fooled twice by love. __**Crucio!**__"_

_Ron suddenly fell into a heap on the floor screaming in agony. Hermione gasped in terror as she watched Ron feel the pain of hundred of white-hot knives stab him over and over and over again. Resisting the urge to kneel down and comfort him in some way. Tears formed in her eyes as he screamed her name for her to save him from his agony. She cried, as she knew that there was nothing she could do to remove the spell. She heard Voldemort cackle as he watched Ron twitch around the hallway floor suffering, and there was Harry right behind her, practically petrified with the notion that there was nothing he could do either except watch Ron wriggle around the floor in pain. Voldemort spoke to them again._

"_You can stop his pain. You can kill him and he wouldn't feel this anymore." _

_Hermione's face suddenly hardened, she had to do it. Forget Harry. Forget the Prophecy. She would kill him. She directed her wand at Voldemort and screamed._

"_**Avada Kedvera!**__" _

_She watched the jet of green light head toward him and listened as Harry screamed in fear as if he knew something that she didn't. She looked back at him as fear flooded in her eyes and back to Voldemort just as the jet of green light bounced off him and straight at Ron. Hermione screamed in terror, her eyes wide as she watched her curse hit Ron. Ron screamed louder than ever, in great pain and then died. Hermione watched the light leave his eyes and she fell to the floor and knelt beside him leaving Harry unprotected and at that moment Voldemort quickly turned his want to Harry who was still in shock of witnessing his best mate's death that he was completely unaware of Voldemort's opportunity. Hermione suddenly realized the grave error she had made and she turned around and screamed Harry's name as he was hit by Voldemort's killing curse. Hermione looked in shock at she looked from Harry's dead body to Ron's. She looked up to the creature who was responsible for all of this with tears in her eyes. Voldemort smiled sweetly at her._

"_And now my precious mudblood, any last words?"_

_Hermione sniffed and gathered up what little courage she had left and stood up and looked Voldemort straight in the eye, tears still running down her face._

"_Tom, I hope you rot in he-" _

_She was cut off as Voldemort suddenly hit her with a killing curse and she screamed in the pain of her death, the pain that the curse had caused all of it's victims._

_ End Flashback _

Hermione sat on the floor breathing heavily, tears running down her face. Harry and Ron came running in from another section of the tent, worried looks etched onto their faces. Ron knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms as Harry continued to stand, towering over him. The moment that Ron had taken Hermione into his arms the tears began to pour down even harder as Ron rocked her back and forth telling her that everything was okay, as Hermione continued to mumble that everything was her fault, that it was her fault that Ron and Harry were dead, that Voldemort was going to be the ruler of the world, and that millions of innocent people were going to die because of one foolish mistake she had made. Ron looked at Harry confusedly and Harry responded with the same confused look and a shrug of his shoulders. Ron pulled up Hermione's face from his chest to look at her and so she could look at him.

"Hermione what are you going on about?"

Ron asked her; worried that something was wrong with Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes that were full of grief were being replaced with relief. She gasped and hugged Ron tightly around the waist, startling Ron for a moment and he soon began to rub her back as he looked back up at Harry who was analyzing the scene and noticed that her blankets and pillows were all askew and a few of them were on the floor by where she sat. It was then that it dawned on Harry that Hermione must have had a nightmare. He looked at Ron and pantomimed himself as sleeping and the pointed to Hermione. Ron looked quizzically at Harry but then soon understood what he was trying to tell him. Once more Ron grabbed Hermione's chin to look at her tear stained face.

"Hermione, it was just a dream." He told her. "None of it was real, it never happened." He watched her expression as his words sank in, and even more tears began to fall down her face. He wiped them with his fingers and kissed her forehead.

"Hermione, do you want to tell us what happened?"

Harry asked her. Hermione looked up to him as even more relief washed over her face. Hermione nodded her head.

"Just, not now."

She whispered and Harry and Ron shook their heads understanding why. Harry walked away and Ron stood up and turned around to help Hermione up. As he did, Hermione caught her reflection in the mirror she had set up and gasped at how red and puffy her eyes were. Ron noticed this and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione gasped again and then smiled for the first time that day and began to snake her arm around his neck and return the kiss. It was the sweetest and most passionate kiss she had ever had. Ron slowly pulled back, her eyes still closed as the kiss ended. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ron practically glowing as he smiled at her.

"I love you."

Ron kissed her forehead and turned back around so he could finish making breakfast, when Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed him once more on the lips and told him,

" I love you too Ron."

Ron looked surprised then smiled and gave her a quick peck.

'When ever you want to talk."

He muttered to her. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Later though, lets just get through breakfast first."

Ron laughed and have her a quick hug before returning to the kitchen. Hermione watched as Ron walked away, and picked up the blankets that had fallen onto the floor, and then sat on her bed. She feared Voldemort, she worried about what would happen to the three of them in the next few months, and she smiled in relief at what had just happened between her and Ron. But most of all she was thankful that it was just a dream.

XoXoXoXo

So…. Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya? So tell me what y'all think by clicking that little button down there that says SUBMIT A REVIEW! … or at least I think it says that… well which ever one says something about Reviewing CLICK ON THAT ONE! Okay! You'd really brighten my day if you did! THANKIES! 

** 3 Victoria**


End file.
